starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumpdrives
Jumpdrives, also known as jump engines, warpdrives, voiddrives and rift engines ''are terms used to describe technology installed onboard space vessels that allow for interstellar travel between planets, systems and (in rare cases, galaxies). Below are lists of common and uncommon jumpdrives and similar variants of the technology, as well as their common users. Common Jumpdrives Commonly in use by Humans and other species with the same level of technological advancement, jumpdrives are relatively simple in design, easy to maintain and cheap to use. They're capable of jumping moderate distances before they need to cool off for a short time. Jump Engines Similar to Jumpdrives, Jump Engines are capable of longer jumps. They generally have shorter spin-up time although cooldown takes longer time because of the more advanced reactor systems. Warpdrives Warpdrives are fairly common on smaller galactic vessels, using a large 'field' around the vessel to bend time and space to travel from one point to another in the galaxy. Practically as easy to maintain as their Jumpdrive counterparts, and use much smaller sources of power. They're great for long distance travel, but take several minutes to prime, and extended time periods to travel between two points (though the warp is much shorter than the length of time to travel normally.) Warp Engines Warp Engines are the large scale equivalent of Warpdrives, built into larger ships. Uncommon Voiddrives Drives utilized by more advanced species, Voiddrives utilize exotic particles and void energy to propel them at Faster-Than-Light (FTL) speed. Rift Engines Rift Engines open up so-called rifts which acts as doors from one location to another. High energy output and the risk of malfunction ensures that this type of spaceflight is reserved for the more advanced species. Commonly used by the Haalsiani. Puddledrive Commonly used by traders, Puddldrives are capable of making several shorter jumps before they need to cool down. This allows them to travel through an entire system (or two), delivering and retrieving cargo before jumping on. Ships with puddledrives require a mothership to operate between systems with larger distances in-between. Rare Blinkdrive Highly sophisticated form of spaceflight. Blinkdrives were devloped and manufactured by NewGen Technological Solutions. They are often reserved for experimental military ships and other clients with deep pockets. Allows a ship to near-instantly blink between two locations. Good range and short tavel time outweighs the negative effects of a longer cooldown period. Hyperrift Engine Incredibly rare form of spaceflight bordering as being a myth. Hyperrift engines supposedly work similarily to the standard Rift Engine with the most notable difference being the extreme range that (again, supposedly) allows travel between galaxies. Believed to have been used by the Dirathians and other advanced species. Experimental, Top Secret, & One-Of-A-Kind Rapid Warp Engines Used on Upyri Federation Sagitta-Class Exploration vessels, these enhanced warp engines were developed with the intent to allow these vessels to warp in and out of locations at a rapid pace during emergencies. The process that allows these engines to be used in such a fashion is a Federation secret, protected by ONI. The Blackwell Reavers' vessel, [[the Guillotine|the ''Guillotine]], is the only other vessel known to use these types of engines, thanks to the criminal Jester's theft of the schematics to the engines during the Guillotine's construction. Hyperwarp Engines Hyperwarp Engines were experimental engines being developed in the mid 2400s by the Upyri Federation, in an attempt to create a way to jump between galaxies quickly. The Second Division War halted further development on the project, but it is assumed the engines were practically completed. Just not built and tested. Quantum Drive Experimental engine designed by Noah and Stephanie Hunter. Highly advanced the Quantum Drive would've allowed a ship to utilize special exotic particles as markerlights which could then be instantly jumped too with no negative effects such as cooldown time. The only functioning prototype was lost during the Pathfinder Incident. Artisynth Blink Device WiP Media Category:Lore